The terrorist
by CruelMan
Summary: When Cato's on a dangerous mission to bomb the Capitol train station he runs into a certain brunette who seems to spike up his temperament. What will happen when he decides to take her home with him as a prize? AU/ CATONISS/ I suck at summaries and this may be a bit OOC sometimes but I'll try to keep them in character.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction ever, I have NEVER written anything like a story before and you can probably tell. But hey we all got to start somewhere right.**

**WARNING: I tend to make mary sues so bare with me.**  
**This contains mature content and my english grammar isn't the best there is so a heads up for any spelling mistakes**.

* * *

My eyes were trained on my target as I silently made my way through the crowd, taking in all that surrounded me. The train station was full of people which made my job a lot easier, I could easily escape in the crowd if something went wrong. Nobody was paying attention to us and I could do my job in silence. I arrived at the location near the flowershop at exactly 10:15 and signaled to my partner that I would do one last survey to make sure everything was still in place. He gave me a silent nod before he too, disappeared into the shadows. As I silently studied the ceiling I spotted a weak spot between two beams and knew that Dean had to place the last bomb there. I grabbed my cellphone and gave him a quick encrypted message about what to do. If this went well Snow would reward us with generous amounts of money and privilages.

I was so occupied with thoughts that when I bumped into someone I felt slight panic rush through my veins. I couldn't make a scene or the mission was to be aborted. I wanted to solve this matter quickly, like nothing happend and leave no impression whatsoever. The impact of my body against hers was enough to send her flying to the ground. A piece of meat and some coins shot out from under her jacket which she quickly shoved back under. Hands trembling. _ Probably stolen_...

My eyes met her briefly but I could see they were full of fear. _"Solve it quickly my ass" _In my mind I cursed. "Oh I'm so sorry I didn't see you" The girls eyes roamed my appearance for a bit before her eyes became wide. "I was only...please let me get back to my family, don't punish me for stealing food peacek-" Before she could say the word and endanger our mission I pulled her into me in one quick movement and crashed my lips upon hers earning utter shock from the girl as her cheeks turned red. Her lips didn't move against mine and instead I found her biting down on my lip hard drawing blood, fighting against the sudden attack, she was a fighter. I smiled.

"Dana! So good to see you again where have you been? I haven't seen you in ages" I patted her on the back and gave her hand a light squeeze. Earning a confused expression from the brunette infront of me. The few people that had gathered around us started to move on, my act had worked. In the back of the crowd I could see Marvel giving me a small nod in approval. He too agreed with my quick thinking. I grabbed the girl by her arm and roughly shoved her into the more quiet quarters of the station.

"Look!" I hissed "Don't ever call me a peacekeeper again you scum! I don't know where you got that idea but keep your filthy mouth shut! Next time watch where you're going or I'll sell you out for stealing food and money!"  
I watched her grey eyes pierce my blue ones briefly and before I could stop the scene unfolding into something I was trying to avoid I felt a sting on my cheek. "NEVER!" She hissed back while clutching her now injured fist "EVER kiss me again in public you bastard! YOU bumped into ME and then you KISSED me! YOU violated me in public! You're the scum here not me!" It was then that I saw the spark in her eyes, the spark I knew that would soon be extinguished. Before I let my anger get the best of me I stormed off into the direction of the flowershop, I could not afford getting angry over a bitch right now, not when we were so close.

"Wow Cato, looks like you finally found your match" Joked Marvel who was now beside me moving ever so quick and stealthy as I did. My face turned blank and I ignored the sting on my cheek. "It is time" was all Marvel could get out of me.

Within seconds the bombs near the exits and entrances exploded, trapping all people inside the station. Screams could be heard and the place turned into a bloodbath. Marvel grabbed his shotgun and started to round people up only to have them shot down my him later. I too jumped into action and easily snapped some necks before I also grabbed a gun and started to add meat to the feast. I shut out all the screams and people begging for their lives.

Don't get me wrong, I liked killing people but I couldn't let myself be consumed by it no not on a mission. My order was to kill and that was what I was going to do.

Amidst the chaos the back of my mind still looked for the girl that had punched me with so much fire. I was going to make her pay if I ever found her in this fucking train station.  
"Cato! We're going to do one last check up on the eastern wing can you check the bathrooms there and the shops? Kill any survivors" Marvel said with a small smile upon his lips, he knew what was going on in my mind. "Don't worry! If I find her I'll bring her to you!"

I nearly tripped over bodies as I neared the flowershop. Its smell made me almost puke, the smell of flowers and death mixed together didn't go well. Opening the doors I stepped inside and scanned the area. Threshfollowing in behind me. Within the corner of my eye I saw movement and immediately pointed my gun in that direction. "Well Cato look who is hiding behind these flowers?" Thresh said as he dragged a girl with long red curls out from under a table.

She was so afraid that her knees gave out and Thresh had to hold her up or else she'd fall again. Her eyes went rigid into their sockets as she eyed the gun and the blood on our hands. "Cato it's been a long day and she's quite beautiful...what do you think?"  
"You can take her as a prize if you want Tresh, but remember Snow said only one"  
"No no, not as a prize, I want to take her right here" With this the girls face went emotionless and I almost felt sad for her. Almost. She really was a beauty to look at.  
"You wanna have a go too?" Threshoffered but I refused. "No man, I'll keep watch you do...your...thing.." Cato turned his back on Thresh and the girl and tried to burn the piercing screams out of his hearing.

Thresh yanked down his pants and forced her mouth on his cock. "Come on slut."  
The girl trembled as he forced his cock into her throat nearly choking her. I tried not to pay much attention when Dean came into view and started to shove himself up the girls ass. They'd do this every time they were on a mission and even though Cato raped a few himself as well, he never got used to being around other people raping others. He tried to shut them out of his mind when he heard a small noise coming from behind a large plant drawing his attention.

He stealth walked his way over to the corner of the flower shop to see the girl from earlier sitting there in utter panic. He inwardly smirked. She hadn't noticed him yet and he could easily tell she was terrified. She nervously bit her bottom lip and her eyes were glued on the scene in front of her, face flushed red from embarrassment and panic. She was curled into a ball and her hands were brought over her mouth as not to make a noise. I softly walked my way over to her and when her eyes caught mine I saw tears slowly appear into them. _Oh yes, she remembers me _. She looked at the scene with the girl and then to me, face pale as a ghost. I backed her up in a corner so she had nowhere to go.

Her body went rigid as I roughly grabbed her arm and shoved her into the wall behind her. "You kind of made me angry back there when you hit me babe" I purred into her ear as my grip on her arm tightened. I took out my gun and let the cold metal come into contact with her chin, trailing my way down to her stomach. I had to cover her mouth with my hand because she was screaming even louder than the girl being raped. "Don't worry I won't make you enjoy it so much as the girl over there does." I whispered to her as I pointed my head in their direction. Her head started to shake and her tears were now dropping on my hand. I trailed my other hand down to her neck and gave her a light squeeze. "We're going to have so much fun" My voice not higher than a whisper but loud enough so she could hear me.

"Tell me girl, are you a virgin...?" Her eyes locked on the redhead who was now covered in blood and cum. "Well?" I pressed on and as grey locked with blue all emotion in them went away. "Well I demand an answer" My fist made its way towards her head and shoved it against the wall hard. Earning a muffled scream from the brunette which was much to my delight.

"What do you have there Cato?" Marvel's voice slightly startled and I let go of her hair. "Ooohh I see you found your match again" He let out a laugh as he kneeled down beside me, taking in her appearance. "What did you do to her? She looks dead"  
"I didn't do anything to her yet, Threshand Dean probably scared the fuck out of her" I smirked inwardly.  
"What are you going to do with this one?" Marvel asked as he tucked a stroke of hair behind her ear.

"I think I'll keep her as my prize and take her to my estate, besides she needs to be punished for what she did" I winked at the girl and as I did I thought I saw a hint of anger rise in them but it was gone in a second. "I found our target and killed him, along with his men." Marvel spoke up. "Yo Tresh! Round your girl up man we got to go" Cato yelled and with that Threshshot the girl in the head. "She was no fun at all" Dean stated. "Alright you guys go to the tunnels I'll erase our tracks and meet you in 10" Cato said as the men started to walk in the direction of their rendez vous point. Marvel started to lift the girl up "Shall I take her with us or do you take her with you?" Cato raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Marv you know me, I'll always escort a lady myself" I winked at the girl who could only stare at me. "Besides she won't go anywhere man, her legs won't even work and if they do I'll take care of it."

The station was empty once again and everywhere the eye could see was blood. Random limbs were sprayed across the building, bullets, puke and a raped girl..this was one hell of a cleanup. "Are you going to sit there and be a good girl or should I tie you up or something" The girl eyed me wearily and gave a small nodd. "Good I'll go and erase some fingerprints I'll be back soon, _don't _go anywhere". And with that I was gone.

-  
I sat alone in the ruins of what once was such a pretty store. If only I had listened to Peeta I wouldn´t be in this mess right now. "_So this is what death feels like?" _I couldn't help but wonder. In just a matter of hours my life had changed. _ "How could they kill so many innocent people". _I tried to stand but my body wouldn't move no, I was terrified and whatever they did to that girl well, they could do it to me. I eyed the girl next to me and felt the tears well up in my eyes.

I told her to stay quiet and to hide somewhere else but panic took her. _"_I'm so sorry" I whispered to her lifeless form "If only I had been stronger I could have saved you" "_I'd probably end up like her too" _I shook my head vigorously. "_No I will fight!". _But when the blue eyed man returned all hope was stripped away from me.

"Don't worry so much girl we're going to have fun" His voice sounded like a burn in my ears and I felt his hand lift me on my feet, his touch burning like poison. His other hand roughly touched my chin and lifted my face to look into his eyes. "_Was this man even capable of being gentle?"_ `You´re quite a beauty aren´t you?" His cold blue eyes lingered into mine and I felt a bile rise up in my throat. My breathing became irregular and I was shaking so bad I didn't even know my body was capable of doing so. Out of his mouth came a low growl and he opened the doors that led to the station, away from the flower shop. "Let's go!"

My body moved out of its own, wanting to leave this place of death and be home again but I knew that it would never be possible. My eyes scanned the once so peaceful train station and the bile in my throat returned. This time I just let it out and nearly puked on my own shoes. The smell of death was all around me and I kind of lost it when my foot stepped onto someone's arm. Another convulsion coursed through my body as another bile left my mouth followed by another one. My brain had stopped working and the only thing I could see was blood. Somewhere in the back of my mind I thought of home and how I'd never be there again. With that final thought settling in my mind I collapsed onto the ground letting every tiny piece of hope leave me but his voice brought be back. "I told you to look straight ahead! " When I didn't move the blue eyed monster above me started to drag me through the bodies by my arm. _"Get up!"_ I could barely hear him anymore. His voice only a blurred sound and my vision became a red fuzz . Blue eyes turned hard and within seconds I was into his arms my face pressed against his black shirt. It didn't smell like blood, instead it smelt like mint and leather.  
My fingers moved out of their own as they tangled themselves into the fabric. In this moment I found peace among chaos, my vision turned to black and I let myself slip into unconsciousness.

When I came to I was in a car that smelt like _him_. I didn't know how long I was out but realisation of the previous events hit me and I instantly bolted myself straight into the car seat, eyeing my bloody clothes and hair. I heard him chuckle. "So you're finally awake, you were in pretty much of a shock. I'm Cato, do you have a name?" I tried to find my voice to speak but it was futile. "I asked you a question bitch!" He chuckled again. "K-Katniss. My name is Katniss." I bit my lip in a nervous habit as I eyed him suspiciously. For the first time I could look at the terrorist fully. He had tousled blond hair and was extremely muscular and then his eyes, they were the nicest and at the same time the coldest blue I had ever seen. "Well Katniss that was quite a punch you gave me back at the station" I felt color drain from my face, my stupid actions were going to be the death of me. "I'm sorry but you made me angry" I replied as I tried to hide my nerves from him, it was the truth after all. "At first I thought you we're going to punish me because I stole food to provide for my family but then you fucking kissed me!" I felt anger boil inside of me, how dare he. He smirked "well that's not the usual affect my kisses have on women." I felt my face gain color again at his bold statement and stared outside of the window, hoping he didn't notice my embarrassment.  
We were passing quickly through the districts and he must have been driving way above the speed limit because everything was one big blur. "Where are we going?" I broke the silence between us.

"Well first we're going to my summer mansion and then I'll figure out what to do with you, I'm thinking of keeping you as a slave but I haven't decided yet."  
"A slave?"  
"Yeah you know, be my personal punching bag and give in to my sexual desires oh and you have to cook for me and all. Oh and when we arrive I'll probably punish you for hitting me earlier" I didn't notice the devilish grin on his face anymore.  
My mind had shut down all the other things he was saying, personal punching bag and I had to..I had to have sex with him?! And he just said it like it was nothing, just the most common thing in the world. "S-Sexual desires...punching bag" I choked.  
He just nodded and kept his eyes on the road. I was looking for a way out of the car but the doors were locked whilst we were driving. "So Katniss what were you doing at the station?"  
"I _was_ going _home_..what were _you_ doing there?" I said with sarcasm in my voice.  
"Just doing my job." Was all he said before he continued "So Kat, what district are you from?"  
"I'm from 12" I said as I watched the road carefully.._Kat? the hell was he thinking_. "Have you ever been there?"  
"No. Why would I want to involve myself with the lower districts?"  
"Oh are you too good for us is that it?"  
He kept silent but I saw his jaw clench, through some of the trees I could see a mansion standing there. "Is that your home?" Curiousity got the best of me…again.

"Yeah it is, I'll park the car and I'll show you around _Katniss_" He spat out my name and I knew I had made him angry.  
_Show me around my ass_.  
As soon as Cato had so much as parked the car and unlocked the doors I bolted out and ran for my life. I didn't know where I was going but as long as I kept my eyes on the main road I should eventually hit civilization. I heard a low growl and saw the guy not too far behind me. I increased my pace and was prepared to run until my lungs gave out. "_Katniss!" _I could hear his yell but ignored it, I was not going to be forced into slavery. No I was going to survive! I ran until I couldn't hear his steps behind me anymore but made no indication of slowing. Instead I was just about to put even more speed into my legs ( if they would allow it) when suddenly the air was knocked out of me and I landed onto the grass with a loud thud.

"Ouch" I croaked as I rubbed my head in pain. I couldn't dwell on the ground for long though as a large hand yanked me up on my feet and squeezed my arm painfully. "Please" I trashed around, I was not going down easily "I don't want to be your sex slave I don't want to be with you just let me go home!" His blue eyes darkened and he roughly dragged me back towards the mansion. "Just keep quiet you wench!" his hand was on my throat and I felt like I couldn't breathe. "Or I'll shut down your vocal cords!" My head somehow managed to nod and he softened his grip. I cried softly though not wanting to give in to his will for me to be quiet. Once inside the house he sat me up on a chair and handed me a glass of water. I drank it down in one go. "Don't ever run from me again _Katniss_! Again the name spitting. The hounds that roam the woods may get to you or worse, I will" I gulped. "I-I don't want t-to be your sexslave" by now I was sobbing. "Would you stop crying?!" I didn't have time to reply because his fist had made contact with my chin. "That's for running away Kat" There was an icy tone to his voice. I winched at the pain as my hand immediately flew to the now burning skin. And as much as I knew I shouldn't flare his temper up, I just didn't care anymore. I'd be dead anyway and I just lose it.

"How can I stop crying when today was a nightmare! When YOU are a nightmare! At first I'm being kissed by a stranger! My first kiss you idiot! Next thing I know everyone around me gets killed that girl at the flower shop gets raped, I have to witness it all! Now I'm here with you! I DONT WANT TO BE WITH YOU! You're a ruthless killer a fucking peacekeeper! And then, then you hit me because I'm trying to get away from you! " I sob uncontrollably now, just letting everything out. His head is just mere inches from mine and I feel his hand snake up to my throat, squeezing it firmly this time. "SHUT UP!" he roars at me but he´s not the only one with a voice. "Or else what Cato?! You're going to kill me?!"  
"I might.." He just shrugs and I feel even more anger burn up inside of me, how can this man be so indifferent.  
"Then fucking do it!" I screech back "My family probably thinks I'm dead an-"

I didn't get to finish because suddenly his lips crushed upon mine and to my own betrayal I fluttered my eyes shut, every emotion I had disappeared within the blink of an eye. This felt nothing like the kiss back at the station this kiss was full of passion and kindness. The hand on my throat retreats and I'm spinning. After what seemed like hours but in reality were only minutes or seconds even, my mind stopped working and I slowly and awkwardly started to kiss him back, hoping I did everything right. His lips smiling in the kiss, probably sensing my nervousness. One of his hands moved to the small of my back, pulling me in closer to him while the other rests on my cheek, caressing it gently. My own hands betrayed me too as they slowly touched his golden locks, carefully pulling it. Him, gently biting down on my bottom lip as I softly let out a hot moan in his mouth. Again he smiled but then his lips started to leave mine and I hazily open my eyes. Trying to see through the curtain of steam my mind had created.  
"Consider this your first kiss Katniss" he whispered huskily in my ear. My body wouldn't move and my mind was talking gibberish to me, I was struck with lightning and electric sparks. The dreamy cloud soon disappeared as he softly chuckled "Atleast I now know how to shut you up Kitten."  
I could only glare at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Guys! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews.  
I really appreciate it a lot and squeel out of utter joy when I read them .  
This chapter was supposed to be longer but I deleted half of it since I didn't like it.  
Also;  
This story contains mature content, ( this chapter too ). It feels a bit rushed though but I tried to clean it up best as possible.  
Any idea's on how this story should develop are welcome :D**

EDIT:  


**Somehow FF didn't upload the second chapter, I hope all is fixed now D:  
**

* * *

The first rays of sunlight were shining through the curtains as my eyes slowly adjusted to the light. I eyed the alarm clock, 05:11. In just some minutes I would have to get out of bed and I was actually grateful. Thanks to a certain phone call from last night and a certain brunette I had gotten absolutely no sleep at all but hey, I had come up with the perfect plan to make the next mission a success. It was going to be risky though but if it succeeded I got paid well.

My gaze moved over to the small form that lay next to me, she'd given me quite the fight some mere hours ago and my lips displayed a small smile as I replayed the memory. Don't get me wrong, I really was in no mood to fuck her, but she'd so much as flinched every time I'd touched her hair or put my arm around her, when I accidentally ( I swear ) touched her butt with my groin she'd screamed so hard I thought my ears would explode. It annoyed me to no end.  
We'd struggled all night but I'd let her win this one, after all today was going to be a tough day for her and in the back of my mind I knew she hadn't slept either.

"Kat, you awake? We have to get up.." I stifled down a yawn as my finger poked her shoulder.  
The words hadn't even left my mouth yet or she was up and into the bathroom. Locking it behind her.  
A long sigh escaped my lips as I put on a pair of jeans and a white shirt. Imagining the face she made when I stripped down to my boxers last night.  
It amused me and at the same time annoyed me, again. It was so much as obvious that the girl was probably a virgin, and that to me was only a good point since I was going to be her first. The thing was however that every time I tried to do something sexy she'd needed to get the hell away from me, like last night. I didn't want to do things slowly with her, I didn't take her with me because of that.

When she came downstairs I just pushed her into the direction of the car. Shoving a chicken sandwich into her hand and locked the door behind her. I was in no courtesy to make her food but I didn't like to keep my boss waiting and besides, she needed to eat. She couldn't help me on an empty stomach today. She had to play an important role and therefor she needed to look good. I stuffed some guns into the trunk and entered into the driver seat.

Once seated in the car I drove up the road and hit the gas hard, she hadn't spoken to me at all ever since last night. I decided to break the silence.  
"Kat, aren't you curious about where we're going?" My eyes still fixed on the road. "No." The annoyed feeling from earlier returned and I knew she was doing it on purpose this time.  
"It involves you too you know." At this her face turned to me and her eyes went wide, I smirked, _it was too easy_.

"Look Cato whatever it is that you do I will not help you!" Her eyes full of fire now. "Oh? So now you do care?" I cocked an eyebrow at the girl, teasing her. "Don't worry Kitten, as long as you do what I say everything will go smoothly and we'll be home safe and sound tonight, my home that is."  
I felt smug.  
"Cato I will never be home again! I will not help you and stop calling me Kitten!" She was defensive today, that was good. "Look _Kitten_, I took you from that damned station. I let you live. You should be thankful!"  
"Thankful for what Cato?! My family will never see me again heck they even think I am dead. You brought nothing but trouble in my life!"

I stopped the car abruptly then, causing her to topple forward with such force that her upper lip got caught against the dashboard. Making her lip bleed while small whimpers escaped her. "Your home is with me now _Kitten_, you belong to me, I can do whatever I want with you, and I can call you whatever I want also."  
"You can't just control people Cato! You-" I cut her off. "No Katniss you are wrong, you see I can do anything I want with you."

It was then that I pulled her onto my lap and saw her face switch from anger to fear. I gave her an evil grin before my hand started to unbutton her pants._  
"_C-C-Ca-" I wasn't about to let her argue though and pressed my mouth firmly on hers, letting my tongue do the magic. Her small hands were trying to push me away but I wouldn't let her, not this time. My tongue continued to ravage her mouth as my free hand started to tear up her shirt, earning a bite to my lip from Katniss. My lips left hers then. "Kat, that only turns me on more and I know you can feel it."

I licked her earlobe as my hips thrust upwards, making her scream in fear at the feel of my hardened cock through my jeans.  
"Don't worry Kat, you won't enjoy it as much as that redhead did but I will." Tears started to stain her face at my statement and I finished tearing up her shirt with my teeth, leaving her in only her jeans and bra.  
"Kat you turn me on so much right now." I let my lips brush her neck as my eyes tried to find something in her grey orbs. I wasn´t sure what I was looking for though. She could only glared at me through teary eyes as she tried to punch my jaw.  
"Oh getting feisty are we?" My hands covered her waist as I lifted her back into the passenger seat, tying her hands behind her back with the safety belt. "No!" She started to shriek but I didn't care. I held her down with one hand and with the other I started to unbutton my pants.  
"Look Kat, I'm going to have to do a dangerous job in a few hours and if I don't make it, well I don't want to die not knowing what if feels like to be in that mouth of yours."  
I smirked as I saw the face she made at my bold statement. "If you bite me, well I'm sure you can miss a few fingers."

Without looking at her pathetic form I leaned back in my seat and forced her head down. "Cato I-"  
"Kitten, if you can talk you're not doing your job good enough."  
This really amused me to no end, she even refused to look at my little friend.  
"Cato please I've ne-"  
"Kat really just suck it or I'll have to hurt you."  
When she didn't move I felt anger waver up inside of me. "Kat do you really want to make me angry?" She stared at the ground then, still avoiding my cock.  
"I can't do it" her voice was now a whisper.  
"Just close your eyes and pretend I'm someone else then, either way you got 13 minutes left so do something, and I give you a choice, it´s either you do it or I'll force it down your throat."  
I leaned back in my seat again and this time, much to my delight I felt a hesitant wetness on my manhood.  
She softly suckled on the tip, sometimes clumsily grazing it with her teeth but I didn´t mind that much.  
"That's good Kat, now take it in more." Tears started to fall on my leg and to be honest I did feel kind of bad but I didn't stop her. I remember my first time experiences and knew this was unpleasant for her. Truth was that I really needed it though. "You're doing good Kat."

We continued on like this for some minutes and I'd repeatedly rubbed her shoulders or back to sooth her. "Kat, suck it harder"  
She did as she was told for once and it nearly set me over the edge. I didn't want to cum with her just suckling the tip though. Without warning I grabbed her head forcefully and shoved my cock all the way down her throat. I came violently then, filling her mouth all the way with my seed.

The gagging sounds she made pleased me and all simpathy I had for her disappeared .  
She started to cough so bad that I almost thought she would choke but I held my dick in place for just a little longer. When I released her head she immediately threw up, staining the car and her jeans.  
"Damn Kat, couldn't you just swallow it down, look at my car!"  
She slapped me hard on the chin and started to sob. "Here" I threw her a black dress and a water bottle, ignoring the sting on my face . "Put this on and clean yourself up a bit."  
"You bastard!" She spat, face flushed with eyes red and puffy.  
"Save it Katniss, I don't care for your feelings anyway, now clean yourself up you look like a whore."  
She punched me again and I let her.

The rest of the car ride remained quiet, Katniss kept on crying while staring out of the window silently. Ignoring me. While I kept my eyes fixed on the road. "Kat, please stop crying. You'll mess up your pretty face. Besides that dress looks nice on you."  
Her crying annoyed me but I understood her reasons, I just didn't agree with them. I had been nice, well somewhat. I could have fucked her too but I didn´t, atleast not yet.  
Grey orbs ignored me once more and kept looking straight ahead.  
"Kat, can I trust you?" It was an honest question which startled her out of her thoughts.  
"Can I trust you?" Her words sounded bitter and I could hear the sadness in them.  
"No." _No Kat, you can't trust me, not when I'm about to do something horrible.  
_She scoffed: "There's your answer."

I slowed the car down a bit and saw her expression harden, probably thinking I wanted a second blowjob.  
"Well then you have to stay in the car and wait while I'll discuss the plan with the guys."  
I eyed Marvel on the corner of the street at the location we all had agreed on. It was a perfect rendezvous point. I parked the car and gave Katniss a small peck on the cheek. "Stay here." She still wouldn't look at me and whipped her cheek with her arm.

From out the car I could easily keep an eye on Cato, he also could keep an eye on me though and there was no way I was going to escape. I felt disgusted thinking of what I did earlier but I really didn't want to mess with this guy. Even though he'd hit me a few times I knew he hadn't gone all out on me yet and I was thankful for that, he was lethal.  
I ended up drinking down 3 bottles of water to clean my mouth with and I had spit it all out in Cato's car, mostly for some sort of revenge. Surprisingly he didn't get mad at me like I thought he would.

To my surprise giving him a blowjob wasn't that bad, although I hate to admit it. I thought it would smell and taste dirty but it actually didn't. I just didn't want it to be with _him. _And then him coming into my mouth, I felt a bile rise up at the thought. That really had been disgusting and knew that no guy would ever release in my mouth again.  
It was nice of Cato to give me a dress though, even though it was too short for my taste. It was a nice gesture especially after what he did, he could have just let me walk around in my cum stained clothes.  
My thoughts drifted home then as I leaned back in my seat. I knew Gale would look after Prim and my mom but it just wasn't enough, he had his own family to provide for too. If only the peacekeepers didn't fix that old fence back at my district, I would have been able to get to the woods again.

I flinched as the door from the car suddenly opened and brought me out my thoughts.

"Alright Kat, you can come out now I got a nice little play for you." Cato and his friends stood there, him giving me a big smile. "Kat love, you look absolutely stunning!" He brought down his hand as for me to take it but I slapped it away.  
_"_Trying to be nice infront of your friends Cato while not even an hour ago you forced me into a sexual act!" I hissed quietly so his friends wouldn't hear and he squeezed my arm as to say "shut up".

I eyed the two men that had raped the girl back at the station and gave them an evil glare.  
If I could I would punch them square in the face but that would result in my death for sure. One of the guys, I guess his name was Dean but I wasn't sure, winked at me and I felt disgusted.

"Alright Katniss, I want you to walk towards that corner of the street over there" Cato pointed with his head. "And from there you walk straight into that big building over there and that's all you have to do." I wanted to smack that cheesy fake grin of his of his face.  
"What makes you think I would do that?" I hissed back, earning a chuckle from one of his _friends._  
"Well, see that woman and child sitting on that bench over there? If you don't do as I say I'll just have to kill her, the woman probably first so the kid can watch his mom die." I felt my heart drop in my chest. "You wouldn't!" I felt sick to my stomach this guy really was insane.

Without a word I walked over to the corner that Cato had mentioned earlier. No people would be killed because of me. I looked over my shoulder to look at Cato but saw he wasn't at his spot anymore and I felt a sick feeling rise up from within my stomach. Something was about to horribly go wrong. I eyed the building in front of me and slowed down a bit. It was a huge building with loads of people walking in and out. It looked like a…was this what they'd call a bank? I stood before it's entrance and eyed it carefully. The people were all dressed up in dresses and suits and that's when it hit me. I realized their plan and halted. He had planned this all out. The blowjob, he had to get me into a dress so I'd fit in with these people! They were going to blow up the bank! "N-No"

"Yes Kat, and know the best part?" Suddenly he was behind me, like he had read my mind.  
"See all these women and children here, all these men…If you compromise the plan everyone in this bank will die. Now move bitch!" In a split second I felt a cold metal like object connect to the back of my head and I was pushed through the door. _ A gun!_My head felt heavy and everything went past me as one big blur.

Time seemed to stand still as Cato and the other men which I didn't know their names of ran past me and started to shoot into the air. People screamed and dropped to the floor. Children, some walked in here with their parents to put their first savings into account, some were just eight years old. Screaming for their lives. The blonde pushed me forward towards the lady behind the counter, her shocked face probably mimicked mine as suddenly Cato's voice brought me back.

"Open the safe or this pretty bitch here is going to die!" I looked at her with a feared expression and she hesitantly pressed in a code on some sort of technical device.  
Two of Cato's accomplices grabbed the woman from behind the counter and dragged her up a large stairs.  
"Is she going to die?" A man in a suit asked suddenly. Cato said nothing and only pressed the gun harder against the back of my neck. One of his accomplices shot him and I, along with some others let out a scream.  
An alarm made me flinch.  
"Relax Kat, it's only the security that's being overwritten, now nobody can go in and out of the building without us knowing it." I shivered.  
"Marvel! Keep an eye on these people, I'll take our hostage and remember anyone that moves is dead!" I eyed the guy named Marvel, he really looked like a friendly guy but looks could be deceiving I guess.  
Cato pushed me down into a small room and closed the door behind us.


	3. Chapter 3

**Soooo sorry for the wait, I really had a lot of trouble with this chapter and it feels rushed and...it just feels bad. But atleast it's a chapter and I promise the next chapters will become better, I have great ideas on how to continue this story. :D  
Please rate and review . I'll hope to get the next chapter out soon In the meantime read s/8591024/1/Freedom-of-a-Mockingjay it's amazing (L)**

* * *

My eyes were set on the table infront of me as I pushed Katniss into the small office, feeling her fragile form tremble underneath my fingertips. My name escaped her lips in a small whimper of panic as I closed the door behind us. The girl was terrified and her reasons were obvious, yet aside from the whole "bank robbing" thing, I didn't regret the car incident one bit. I simply didn't care that she had never done that before, or that she probably never saw a penis before, she just had to deal with it.

She had no idea of the shit I was dragging her into and if she made it out alive, I'd probably let her suck me again. Because from my point of view, any girl that sucks you off was worth it and Kat wasn't really that bad.  
_If_ she made it out alive that was, I thought I had planned it all out you see, but I had forgotten about one thing. Katniss would probably go into shock and when shit hits the fan she'll probably _scream_ my name to the authorities. _Such a bother. _

My knuckles popped as I opened up my notebook to upload the data. Coin would be furious that this would go public but that was all part of the plan.  
She'd probably send in her second in command to come and kill me, and that was where my little Katniss would fit in. _I'm coming for you Coin, it'll be just a matter of weeks before you're dead.  
_  
"Kat!" My voice startled her "Look out of the window and tell me what you see!"  
I smirked when she shook her head, of course she was going to deny my orders, she didn't want to be involved.  
"Or you could settle yourself under this desk and please me like you did earlier today."  
_Too bad girl, you're the last one to leave the party  
_She nearly flung herself towards the window, not wanting to do _that_ again. "What do you see?"  
"I see a lot of people, they're pointing at me...no not at me, I think there's something on the roof..." _She'd send in the team huh, a bit later than expected but that's alright  
_ "There are sniper rifles and other heavily armed men coming out of a black van..."  
I didn't give her time to finish, we had to move.

**

I didn't know what was going on anymore. Everything was chaotic and Cato dragged me from one room to another, giving me assignments while he was talking to his team through some sort of phone. I was exhausted, probably dehydrated and Cato kept dragging me around for what seemed like hours and I started to wonder why the special forces hadn't barged in yet?  
I leaned down against the wall and settled myself in the corner of what I think was called a safe, when someone tapped my shoulder. It was Marvel, handing me a water bottle.

"Do you want something to drink Katniss?" He gave me a genuine smile and despite the situation, I couldn't ignore an act of kindness. "Thanks" I smiled meekly. My eyes fell on the camera above us and Marvel must have seen me thinking because he spoke up.  
"Don't worry, we shut them all down before we entered here so no one will recognize us, Dean is actually a really great hacker." I could only nod. "Don't worry Katniss, Cato is actually a really great guy if you get to know him he-"

Memories I had of Cato flashed through my mind and I felt sick.._a really great guy..right_. "but he didn't mean it so he handed it back to me." Marvel finished his story and I just smiled at him, pretending I listened. "What will happen now?" The question softly escaped my lips as I let out a long sigh.

"Marvel, no talking with my slave!" Cato poked Marvel between the ribs and I glared angrily at Cato. _Slave?!_  
I looked at Marvel who just gave me a soft look as if to say like "Don't worry he's a nice guy" yeah right.  
"Alright Marvel, you round up the guys and escape through the east side of the building, it's showtime." Marvel nodded as he pulled an explosive belt out of his bag and handed it to Cato while he took out a ski mask and pulled it over his head. My eyes got wide when I eyed the explosive belt and I started to shake. Marvel noticed and started to make soothing circles on my back. "Don't worry Katniss, you'll be fine." Atleast someone tried to reasure me.

"Alright Marv, in 40 seconds you let down the curtains, I'll meet you on the rendez vous."  
Rough hands touched my waist then as Cato fastened the explosive belt around me. I stared at him in shock but all my eyes met was the evil grin of my captor. Marvel gave me an apologetic look as Cato gave me some sort of headphones. "Let's go Kat, you better do as I say because if you don't well..I'll blow you to pieces." I took one last glance over my shoulder, searching for Marvel _he would help me right?_ but when my eyes rested on the spot we stood just seconds ago, I found it empty.

My whole body was trembling as Cato kept dragging me through the hallways and down the large stairs. I didn't want this, I didn't want to be here, I didn't want to die or want other people to die.  
"Look Kat" Cato's voice startled me and I saw him putting on a motorcycle helmet and he gave me an earplug.  
"They can't hear what I have to say, but you can so you tell them." I couldn't hear his voice anymore and panic took over but Cato would hear none of it, his rough hand shoving me into the main hall. Just as we entered thick black sheets of fabric fell from the ceilling infront of the large windows, leaving the place dark. I glanced at Cato but I couldn't see his face, he motioned for me to step forward but I couldn't. Not when I saw that some of the hostages had been killed, the fresh smell of blood entering my nose.  
Time seemed to stand still and I could only hear the sound of shattered glass, voices, a thundering sound and something else I couldn't quite place. My eyes had to adjust to this new environment as black shadows moved forward. "TELL THEM KATNISS!" Cato yelled in my ear but my lips wouldn't move. My body turned into shock and I easily let it.  
Before I knew it I was yanked by my hair and I was flying. I saw Cato jumping and manoeuvring through some tables before he fired his gun. Everything went black.

**

I opened my eyes to the smell of something rotten, it was dark so I still couldn't see. "You're awake bitch!?" His voice brought me to my full senses. "Where are we?" My voice sounded hoarse.

"YOU!" his pointing finger just inches from my face "You let my mission FAIL, I managed to upload the data, shoot down the bastard we were after but only in the nick of time! If that bomb hadn't gone off we would all be dead now!"  
I tried to process his words but he wouldn't let me. "So NOW we are in this rotten sewer because I had to look for an alternate escape route thanks to YOU!"  
"Well sorry that I let your plan fail CATO! But you dragged me in there in the first place and I already told you I didn't want to help you!"  
"Innocent victims died because of you _KITTEN!_"  
I stare at him in shock, "No that was your doing, not mine, I didn't fire the gun!"  
"If you would have listened to me none of this would have happend, my boss will make me pay!"

I didn't want to hear any of this.  
"Where are you going?"  
"I am leaving Cato! I don't want to be a part in all of this, kill me if you want!" I turned my back to him and started walking down the dark stinky path before me. "You stay here Katniss!" I heard the warning in his voice but I didn't heed it, if it was true what he was saying then I deserved to die.


	4. Chapter 4

**EDIT:  
Decided to add a little bit more content to this capter because you guys had to wait for so long. I don't know if I will continue with this story since I find my writing extremely poor but if you guys like it just leave a review and I just finish this story. BTW, I have tons of Cato/Katniss stories in mind that are different from the usual things that are on here. ( though I love those ^^ ) If any of you would like to write a new story but is stuck on ideas just send me a PM and I'll help you out. Heads up for poor grammar and gentle Cato :D ~ enjoy  
**

* * *

****

Within seconds he was behind me.  
My name escaped his lips with such hatred that when I turned around to glare him in the eye, -which was a mistake-, I wasn't surprised to be greeted by his fist. My vision went white for a few seconds as my teeth clanked together during the impact. The force of the blow was enough to send me flying to the opposite side of the wall. Once again I was reminded about the fact that I shouldn't anger him, Cato was dangerous.

I peered at him through my eyes which felt heavy and swollen and as I saw his figure approaching I desperately tried to disappear into the wall behind me.

"Kat..." His voice sounded surprisingly calm but there was an annoyed tone at the edge of it. He was leaning over me now and I tried to shield my head with my hands, afraid for another punch. "You're forgetting something aren't you?"

Confusion was written all over my face. "Tsk Kat, you disappoint me. Did I hit you too hard or maybe it just wasn't hard enough?" I squinted at his last comment, there was that annoyed tone again. His hand grabbed my chin roughly as he forced me to look at him.  
"Tsk Kat seriously… the belt…" His large hand pointed down to my waist and I let out a surprised gasp. _ Shiiit how could I have forgotten about THAT?! _"Please Cato don't kill me I-"

"Remember who's in charge here Kat, if I wanted to and believe me, I had many urges to do so. But if I wanted to I could have killed you long ago." He grabbed a rather large knife out of his boot and examined it in the darkness taking in the sharpness of the blade and its carvings. "But not with this." His hand reached forward and I flinched as he started to cut the edges of the belt. A loud scream escaped my throat as panic took over, he was going to blow us up both.

"Shut the fuck up will ya? I won't kill you with this and the belt is a fake Kat. Did you really think I was going to blow away my chance of getting to fuck you?" I couldn't help but gulp, of course he wasn't… "Did you think the belt was the real deal?" I could only stare at him wide eyed. Of course I thought it was the real deal, he was a criminal after all! A simple "yes" was all I managed to choke out as Cato let out a chuckle. He slid down the wall next to me and seated himself on the ground. "I guess we're stuck here for a while. They're still searching for us above ground and as long as they're searching we can't get to my car." I could only nod slowly, knowing damn well that if I had to be with Cato in the same place for longer than an hour it would lead to sexual things. I sighed, this was going to be long and I could already feel his eyes on me rather than see. I wasn't going to look at him because I didn't want to risk another punch to the jaw. We remained silent and eventually I leaned my head back against the wall and closed my eyes. I realized just how tired I really was. His voice startled me out of my thoughts though.

"Kat, except for the ugly bruise near your jaw, you're actually quite beautiful you know?" If this was any other situation I would have blushed at this bold statement but I knew better than that. "Thanks" I mumbled softly while averting my eyes to my shoes again. I felt dirty.

"Are you giving me the silent treatment?" I could just feel his cold blue eyes burning into my skin, god couldn't he just look somewhere else?  
"No, I just don't know what to say to you." It was an honest answer.  
"How about I'm sorry that I fucked up your mission?"  
I didn't know how to reply to that one without him getting angry again. "What was your mission anyway?" This time I turned around to look him in the eye, ignoring the icy glares he was giving me. "That's none of your concern." Silence again. "How is your cheek?"  
"It still hurts."  
"Okay. I'll put some medicine on it once we get home, it'll help the swelling go down."  
"Thanks."  
"Kat, want to suck me again?"  
"…No."  
"But you're boring?" His eyes captured mine and they held a glint of humor in them. He smirked at me and I felt the air around us lighten a bit. Just a bit.  
"No thanks Cato."  
"How about we have sex then?" Here? In a stinking sewer was he serious? Gauging my reaction he planted his hand on top of my head and ruffled my hair. "I am just messing with you Katniss, besides your blowjob was good enough for now, maybe we could have a little fun tonight though?" His eyebrows waggled up and down suggestively and I softly punched him on the shoulder knowing he was only joking.

It put me at ease though. It was rather funny how Cato could change in just a matter of minutes, seconds even and I liked this little intimate moment we shared.  
He was being friendly in his own way.

"I'm not the bad guy here you know?" He stated softly.

"I fight for a good cause Kat. I'm not just some random terrorist blowing things to pieces for fun you know, there's a bigger plot behind all this."  
"So you're a terrorist?" I leaned my head against the wall again, staring at the ceiling.  
"Yeah, an enemy of Panem. But it's for a good cause Kat, in about a month or so you'll see.

That is if you're still alive of course." I stared at the ground again. "Would you kill me?" He just looked at me and without saying a word he grabbed me by the arm and pulled me to my feet. "Quiet." He pushed me into the darkness and motioned for me to get into a crouching position. "Whatever happens do not move okay?" I nodded slowly as he grabbed the knife out of his boot again and stealthily moved forward.

I squinted at the darkness but I couldn't see anything. To think of it, where did Cato go?

"Would you kill me?"  
Of course I would kill her if I had to. My mission was too important to abandon but before I could tell her I was alerted with a soft noise coming from the left side of the area. I knew what was in these sewers but didn't think we would encounter it in these parts of the Capitol. Grabbing my knife out of my boot I slowly made my way towards the darkness after bringing the girl to safety. She was in for a real shock if she saw the mutants that haunted this place. A small growl could be heard from my right now and I launched the blade forward, right into the beasts' throat. _Coin you bitch, are you finally making your move? _"Kat, get over here it's safe!" From behind the shadows the girl slowly approached me, her eyes set on the mutant dog that lay dead before my feet. "What is that thing?" "That dear Katniss, is a dead mutant dog." I said as I put the knife back into my boot. "Your beloved president is making them."  
She looked at me dumbstruck as she managed to mumble out a "What?" "Exactly Kitten, and that's why I am here. To protect the people from things like this." The girl wouldn't understand and I knew that. The president had been giving them all lies and a lot of bull to keep them in line. "Kat?" She kept staring at the corpse. "Come on Katniss, let's get you to my car before more of them arrive." She had started trembling now and I knew she was getting into shock again. "You have been through enough for today, come let's go home girl." She could only nod as I pulled her to her feet and lead her towards the exit.

Once we emerged from the sewers everything on the surface was one big chaos. Glass was shattered and there were medics everywhere trying to help the victims that the bomb at the bank had caused but we made it to the car without any problems.

"Cato..?" Her voice was timid and off, like she was somewhere else. "Hmm?"  
"Those things…?" "Kitten, let's not talk about that, I had enough for today too. Besides you wouldn't understand even if I told you. You have been fed lies and well I am not in the mood for this type of conversation." The girl only nodded and I turned my attention back on the road. Instead of keeping up the awkward silence that hung between us I tried a more different approach on conversation. "Besides I am quite hungry? Aren't you?" "Yes…" I eyed her briefly and turned my attention back on the road once more. She was extremely quiet and she kept biting her lip, she was nervous. "Alright spill it, what's wrong?" A blush appeared on her face but that could have been my imagination since there was a huge purple bruise on her cheek as well. "Kat if you don't tell me what's wrong I cannot fix it?" She fumbled the hem of her dress and took a deep breath when suddenly something on the road caught my eye. I hit the brakes so hard that Katniss and me both launched forward. Before us stood a 200 pound mutant, it's red eyes gleaming at us.


End file.
